El momento
by Insaneslasher
Summary: Slash. ArtemisPotrillo. Artemis no puede dejar de pensar en Potrillo de ese modo.


La primera vez que Artemis pensó en Potrillo de _ese_ modo fue sencillamente extraña. 

Su padre, herido de gravedad e inconsciente, estaba tendido en el hielo a pocos metros de él cuando el pensamiento, más una idea que una imagen mental, lo asalto. _Extraño. Muy extraño_, pensó Artemis más tarde, con su padre en brazos y ya en camino hacia un hospital.

Pero lo cierto era que la idea no sólo era extraña. Era ridícula. Sí, Potrillo era inteligente y deliciosamente sarcástico y la parte no equina de su cuerpo era bastante atractiva, pero Potrillo era también un hombre, y Artemis no era gay. Y, diablos, Potrillo además era de otra especie.

Además aquel no era el momento.

La segunda vez fue molesta, pero comprensible.

Artemis estaba tumbado en la cama en la celda / apartamento donde lo había encerrado Jon Spiro. Esperaba a que su equipo viniera a sacarlo. Mientras lo hacía se preguntó si Holly lograría convencer a Potrillo para que los ayudara. No les vendría nada mal la ayuda del centauro, aún cuando el plan fuera perfecto. Artemis era un genio criminal por algo.

Sí, Artemis era un genio criminal. Pero no era sólo eso. También era un adolescente en pleno bullir hormonal. Uno que tenía lo que Holly y Potrillo probablemente definirían como un fetiche con planear modos de engañar a la gente. Uno que estaba dispuesto a admitir que estaba pasando por su particular crisis de la identidad sexual.

Pero Potrillo seguía siendo un centauro. Y Artemis NO quería ni pensar en las implicaciones de tener sexo con una criatura cuyo aparato reproductor es en general exactamente igual que el de un caballo.

Y además no era el momento. Jon Spiro podía entrar en cualquier momento. Y no faltaba mucho para que Holly lo sacara de allí.

La tercera vez fue simplemente inconveniente.

Muy inconveniente. Entre otras cosas porque Artemis estaba literalmente alucinando en esos momentos.

La alucinación en cuestión era, como mínimo, original. En ella Artemis acababa de ser rescatado del techo de una reproducción del templo de Artemis, lugar adonde había trepado para escapar de unos trolls furiosos.

Ahora mismo Artemis estaba teniendo otra alucinación. En ella Artemis estaba en los servicios de una lanzadera, viendo un video que se había grabado a sí mismo para recuperar la memoria que supuestamente había perdido.

Y por extraño que sonara todo eso, mientras imagen tras imagen aparecía ante sus ojos, Artemis creía cada vez más que todo esto podía haber pasado de verdad.

Artemis estaba recuperando todos sus recuerdos, así que era cuestión de tiempo que recordara a Potrillo. Y cuando lo hizo no pudo detener _esos_ pensamientos.

Artemis no creía a estas alturas que la atracción que había estado sintiendo hacia sus compañeros de clase se tratara sólo de una fase. Y si antes de que le borraran la memoria se había sentido atraído hacia Potrillo eso podría explicar la extraña pero afortunadamente platónica fijación que llevaba un tiempo desarrollando con los caballos.

Pero tenía que prestar atención al video y luego encontrar un modo de vengarse de esa Opal.

Seguía sin ser el momento.

Después de eso, y durante mucho tiempo, fue incorrecto.

Poco tiempo después de que Holly lo llamará por primera vez para pedirle consejo sobre un caso Artemis recibió una llamada de Potrillo. Después de eso hubo muchas otras llamadas. A veces se pedían mutuamente su opinión sobre diversas cuestiones técnicas y científicas. Otras se planteaban problemas matemáticos. En ocasiones competían para ver quien era el primero en acceder en un sistema de seguridad informático. Más de una vez acabaron pasando horas intercambiando insultos, ambos conocedores del hecho de que el otro también tenía una sonrisa entre sarcástica y divertida en el rostro aún cuando no pudieran verse.

Para cuando Artemis quiso darse cuenta, Potrillo y él se habían convertido en amigos. Artemis no sabía mucho sobre las relaciones interpersonales (o entre una persona y una criatura mágica), pero estaba bastante seguro de que se consideraba incorrecto tener _esa_ clase de pensamientos sobre un amigo.

Había dejado de ser el momento. Ah, y Potrillo seguía siendo mitad caballo.

Durante una semana fue aterrorizante, porque implicaba pensar en Potrillo y en que hacía una semana que no hablaba con él y tres de la última vez que habló con Mantillo y Holly. Si esto hubiera pasado hacía dos años, cuando las llamadas aún eran infrecuentes, no se habría preocupado. Pero en algún momento Potrillo y él habían llegado al acuerdo implícito de hablar al menos dos veces por semana.

Cuando Artemis llevaba dos semanas sin noticias de las criaturas Mantillo se coló en su habitación del internado pidiendo ayuda. Una vez fuera, en compañía del enano y Holly y con Mayordomo en camino, Holly le contó los detalles.

La situación era desastrosa. Opal había liderado una rebelión en la cárcel que había desembocado en una huida masiva de presos. Los prófugos habían sembrado el caos y la PES se había visto rápidamente saturada de trabajo. Opal había aprovechado esto para reunirse con el líder de una partido político semiterrorista. Había logrado su apoyo de inmediato. No era de extrañar: Para ellos Opal se había convertido en una especie de símbolo de su causa. El partido era conocido por sus ideas extremistas y por llevar años presionando al resto de partidos para que iniciaran "una guerra contra esos repugnantes fangosos que finalizará cuando exterminemos su raza y recuperemos las tierras que antaño nos pertenecieron". Pero antes Opal había logrado secuestrar a Potrillo y ahora tenía al centauro encerrado en una celda cerrada con un complejo código de seguridad.

Aún cuando un ejercito de Goblins y varios trolls manipulados genéticamente comenzaron a perseguirlos para matarles, Artemis se sintió aliviado. Las cosas iban mal, sí, pero Artemis podía arreglarlas. Y aquello era preferible a que Potrillo se hubiera olvidado de él... Pensamiento que a Artemis no se le había ni pasado por la cabeza. Porque él no era inseguro. No. En absoluto. Quizá el resto de los adolescentes del mundo lo fueran, pero él no lo era.

Y ahora no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas.

En algún momento empezó a ser una tortura.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que recuperada su memoria en aquel cuarto de baño en la lanzadera. Un año desde que Opal muriera a manos los rebeldes que ella misma lideraba y del rescate de Potrillo.

Artemis no podía decir cuando pasó exactamente, pero en algún momento en esos cuatro años sus conversaciones con Potrillo habían empezado a tener un componente sexual. Al principio eran parte sólo de los constantes comentarios sarcásticos de Potrillo, pero con el tiempo había pasado a formar parte de la totalidad de sus conversaciones. Nunca era algo concreto, algo que diera a Artemis esperanzas de que Potrillo se sintiera de verdad atraído por él. Y, sin embargo, la insinuación siempre estaba presente en sus voces de un modo que mantenía la imagen de Potrillo, el torso humano desnudo y reluciente con sudor en aquella celda virtualmente impenetrable, viva en su memoria.

Hubo momentos para pensar en ello.

Como cuando tenía las duchas comunitarias del internado para él solo. O como cuando su compañero de habitación roncaba sonoramente en la otra cama mientras él permanecía despierto. O como cuando iba a su casa por vacaciones.

Momentos en los que el agua o los ronquidos o decenas de habitaciones sin usar impedían que alguien lo oyera gemir su nombre en su placer solitario.

Hubo momentos. Muchos. Pero nunca resultaban lo bastante satisfactorios.

Y tras _esa_ noche comenzó a ser simplemente normal.

Artemis no era virgen, ni mucho menos, para entonces. La pornografía especializada en el tema exageraba, por supuesto, pero en los internados exclusivamente masculinos un chico con la apariencia casi andrógina de la juventud como Artemis tenía muchas oportunidades de obtener sexo. Y pese a todo, el chico tenía que admitir que había desperdiciado muchas de esas oportunidades para no dejar de estar a solas en el cuarto de baño de su habitación a las ocho.

Las ocho. La hora a la que Potrillo lo llamaba diariamente.

_Esa_ noche la conversación se había alargado.

- Tu compañero debe estar preguntándose que hace exactamente el raro del irlandés encerrado tanto tiempo en el baño- Comentó Potrillo cuando llevaban tres horas hablando.

La voz es algo muy sugestivo cuando no se puede ver la cara del que habla, se obligó a recordar Artemis.

- Gracias por tu preocupación, Potrillo, pero no creo que se pregunte nada. Al menos hoy no- Admitió Artemis- Está en la enfermería. Tuvo un incidente con los alumnos de último curso, una apuesta estúpida sobre sus habilidades como escalador y un árbol con ramas demasiado... quebradizas. Tengo la habitación para mí solo. Un cambio francamente agradable, si me lo preguntas.  
- ¿Significa eso que podemos tener sexo telefónico sin temor a ser interrumpidos?

Más tarde, cuando Artemis se puso a analizar lo ocurrido, se dio cuenta de que había sido natural. Era cuestión de tiempo que Artemis actuara como actuó. Y había sido demasiado tiempo sintiendo aquel deseo por el centauro. Demasiado tiempo aguantando sus insinuaciones. Demasiado tiempo ignorando la tensión sexual entre ellos. Pero eso sería más tarde.

En ese momento Artemis sólo se dio cuenta de que algo dentro de su cabeza hizo el mismo ruido que hace un aparato eléctrico cuando hay un apagón.

Y en ese preciso instante su mente se vació de sarcasmo, de planes, de leyes físicas, de teorías demasiado complicadas y abstractas para explicarlas con palabras. Su garganta se cerró, negándose a emitir ningún sonido. Durante lo que a Artemis le parecieron siglos sólo hubo silencio. Silencio absoluto. Absoluto excepto por una voz dentro de él, amplificada por el eco del vacío que se había formado en su cabeza, hablando sin parar.

_Llevas quince minutos callado, Artemis. Di algo. Di lo que sea. Recita los decimales de pi, si hace falta, pero habla. Habla ya, porque tu silencio es demasiado sospechoso. Y no puedes dejar que sospeche. Entonces creerá que estas enfermo y dejará de llamarte. Y si no te llama perderás la única posibilidad que tienes de hablar con alguien que comprende lo que dices. Y eso no te gustará, créeme. Antes podías aguantarlo porque no sabías como se sentía, pero ¿ahora? Ahora será insoportable. Así que habla. Vamos, di algo. Llevas demasiado tiempo callado. Habla. Invéntate una excusa. Dile que había mala recepción. Aunque sea imposible porque Potrillo usa una línea pirata creada por el mismo que siempre tiene buena recepción. Quizá se lo crea. O quizá no, pero habrás dicho algo. O di que alguien a entrado en la habitación. Sólo habla. Habla. ¡Habla!_

- ¿Artemis?  
- Sí- Contestó el chico sin pensar.  
- ¿Sí qué?¿Sí podríamos tener sexo telefónico sin que nos interrumpieran?- Preguntó entre risas Potrillo.  
- Sí. Es decir, supongo que podríamos tenerlo- Se corrigió- O hacerlo. No sé. Supongo. Sí-_Los balbuceos no te sientan bien, Artemis. Pero que nada bien._  
- Aja. ¿Quieres que lo tengamos?  
- ¿Q-qué?  
- Si no quieres, lo entiendo. D'Arvit, no somos ni de la misma especie...- Se apresuró a rectificar Potrillo.  
- No, no. Es decir, sí. Es decir, si tú quieres, yo... - _¿Qué hemos dicho sobre balbucear?_

Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- Artemis...  
- ¿Sí?  
- ¿Qué llevas puesto?

No fue la última vez que hicieron aquello. Y si Artemis lo pensaba, no podía encontrar un modo mejor que aquel para culminar su deseo por Potrillo. Especialmente porque las diferencias anatómicas de determinada mitad del centauro eran fácilmente olvidables cuando el único nexo con él era su voz entrecortada y aquellos deliciosos gemidos de placer.

Y así Artemis encontró el momento perfecto para pensar en Potrillo de _ese _modo.  
FIN


End file.
